


Detention

by AliceM32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, PWP, and I apologise for any really bad mistakes, let's just be honest; this is purely sex, there's only so much a female virgin can do when writing slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceM32/pseuds/AliceM32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean ends up in detention, the last thing he expects to find is the brother of the guy he beat up. Turns out Castiel wasn't too annoyed with him. </p>
<p>(It's shameless porn. Just go with it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> This is just being reposted here from my fanfiction.net account, though I did try to edit it a bit more!

Of course Dean was in detention again. That dick Gabriel was trying to get into his brother's pants, so what was he supposed to do? He needed to teach him a lesson. Hearing shuffling outside the door, he looked up to see it open.

"Oh god no." In walked Castiel Milton, who was both the easily most fuckable guy in the school, and Gabriel's baby brother.

"You beat up my brother"

"Err... yeah. Sorry about that. He was trying to screw my brother and it appears I've got the whole overprotective big brother thing, and then -" Dean managed to blurt out before he was interrupted.

"No, it's fine. I was actually going to thank you. He's a bit of a dick"

"Oh" was all Dean said before they settled into silence. He looked up to see if the teacher has arrived, and couldn't help but to stare. Fuck, Castiel was hot! He was stretching up to draw something at the top of the blackboard, and a little sliver of smooth browned skin was showing where his shirt was riding up. Dean didn't know how he was going to last the entire detention without losing his mind.

"I understand where he was coming from though. Gabriel. There's something about you Winchester boys." Ever the eloquent one, a startled Dean mumbled out some form of "huh?". The long silence that followed made him think that he'd imagined it. Without thinking too much into what Castiel had insinuated, he settled back into his fantasy. Castiel was on his knees at Dean's feet, looking up with those huge blue eyes of his, as his lips curled around Dean's cock. Because while Dean liked girls, he wasn't picky. And Castiel was the best imaginary fuck he'd ever had – including Daneel Harris. Just as imaginary-Castiel was about to deep throat him, real-Castiel spoke.

"Is this teacher ever going to turn up?"

With a predatory look in his eyes, Castiel turned and walked right up to him; Bent down and leant in close, nearly straddling Dean.

"I'm bored."

Deliberately settling himself down right on top of Dean's groin, he leant in closer, breath hot on the other boys ear.

"Entertain me."

Well, Dean almost came in his pants then and there. He ground himself upward into Castiel, so he could feel him push back, checking it was real. Oh fuck it was.

"I didn't -" sucking on Castiel's earlobe "think" licking lines down his collarbone "you even" undoing buttons down his blue school shirt "noticed" pushing the top over Castiel's shoulders. Oh wow, great chest "me" he finished, looking right into those cerulean blue eyes.

"You're gorgeous Dean; besides, I heard you were good" Castiel murmured in his deep gravelly voice, as he closed the gap between their lips. Castiel's lips were so soft, but firm, gently forcing Dean's apart. All Dean could think about was how good Castiel tasted – a mix of cinnamon and chocolate milk, all while Castiel pulled Dean up from the chair, deepening the kiss, and shoved him roughly into the nearest wall, trapping him with his arms. Castiel pushed his hips into Dean's, grinding both their quickly hardening cocks together, making Dean gasp and break the kiss.

"I knew you'd enjoy this" Castiel chuckled into Dean's neck while sucking a hickey into the tanned flesh there.

"Oh - Oooh, Oh god, Cas" Dean cried. With a loud pop, Castiel stopped sucking and smirked.

"Cas, hey? Cute. I bet you though that up when you fantasise about me fucking you senseless. If you're good, maybe I will."  
He pulled at the waistband of Dean's slacks before shoving his hand down to grip his cock.  
"Or maybe you won't make it. Maybe you'll just come right now, here in your pants."

Dean thought he could listen to that voice, husky and deep, muffled against his neck, for the rest of his life. Cas started working his hand up and down, running his thumb over the tip. There was a loud thunk when Dean's head hit the wall behind him, causing Cas to pull back from Dean's neck with a little laugh.

"God, if I knew getting you off would be this easy I wouldn't have bothered" he teased. Dean gave an indignant huff.

"Well maybe it's your turn then", he taunted as he pushed Cas back, forcing him onto a table. He quickly yanked the other boys pants down, fell to his knees and began to palm Cas' dick through his boxers. He leant forward to suck little spots of red down Cas' throat, across his collarbone, licked trails down his lean torso, and pressed his nose into the other boy's narrow hips.

"You're going to have to do better than that"

"Oh, I'm only just getting started baby." Dean pressed him mouth down the hard length that was tenting Cas' boxers, eliciting a stutter in the other boys breathing. Dean smirked, knowing that he could win this one. There was no way that he was going to come first, not when Cas was unravelling so fast. Dean pulled down Castiel's boxers, inch by inch, finally letting his leaking cock spring into the cold air. He heard Cas' sharp intake of breath as he bobbed his head down, taking the cock into his mouth.

"Oh god".

Dean began sucking, letting the weight rest against his tongue as he slowly started taking more past his lips. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat just as Cas let out a loud moan.

"Jesus, you're going to deep throa- OOOOH!" was all Castiel managed to cry out before Dean pulled up and then swallowed the whole length down in one easy movement. See, Cas could normally restrain the stuttering, mindless mumbles and desperate noises that were bubbling up his throat, but damn, this was the best blow job he had ever had, and it wasn't like he had a shortage to choose from. It didn't take long for him to reduce to a weak-kneed, panting mess, but when he looked down to see Dean's clear green eyes, pupils massively dilated with lust, he couldn't hold on any longer.

"Dean, I'm gonna come" he cried with enough time for Dean to pull off. Except he didn't. Instead he pulled his head back, lips still loosely wrapped around Cas' tip, and worked him through the orgasm, swallowing almost everything. Pulling back, he licked up the drops here and there that he'd missed, planting kisses up Cas' chest. Moving up to envelop the other boy's lips in a kiss, Dean smirked and murmured against the soft lips.

"I win"

Dean settled back into a chair, giving Cas a chance to catch his breath. He closed his eyes, hoping that Cas would come help him out, because he really didn't want to finish this by jerking off. He eventually noticed that Cas' breathing had evened out, and opened his eyes to find himself nose to nose with him.

"Payback time." He found himself being pulled up from the chair only to be pushed down to the floor. Cas slipped his hand down into Dean's boxers and looked straight into his green eyes. 

"I'm going to get you off without my mouth even touching your skin". He felt Dean's hips involuntarily buck up into his curled fingers, and used his other hand to push Dean back against the ground. He moved his hand further down to cup his balls, and while he cupped them, squeezing them in his fingers, he lifted his other hand to his pink lips, swollen from kissing. Dean's eyes followed his hand as he pushed a finger into his lips, sucking, and then pulling it out to slick up another finger. The green eyes were following Cas' every movement with a worrying intensity. It was the increasing look of pleading that made Cas take his hand and switch it out with his other, to run his curled fist up and down Dean's cock, beads of pre-come leaking from the tip.

"I bet you've been thinking about this. Me, getting you off. There's something about fucking someone you barely know that's just so…" he whispered before pausing to find the right word. "Tantalising." he finished with a growl. He started pumping his hand faster, fingers encircling the hard length, thumb running over the wet tip. "But maybe your fantasies are a little more advanced than this. Yeah, I bet you've been imagining me slicking you up, then slowly pushing my cock into you, and giving you time to adjust. Then I'd fuck you hard." He paused talking to look into Dean's face and hear the boy's breathing grow heavier, more broken.  
"And if you were really lucky, I'd ride you."

Was it embarrassing that it only took Dean a couple minutes of dirty talk, and a look into those impossibly blue eyes, to make him come? Regardless, that orgasm had been unreal. Mind-blowing. Eyes rolling back into his head, bright light, white noise, the works. Sadly, reality was coming back to him.

"Fuck! We're in detention! What if the teacher had come in? You might be into the whole public display thing, but I am so not up for it"

"Well, you might want to tidy up then" Dean stood up and looked around the trashed room. A few overturned desks, chairs haphazardly pushed to the side of the room, and clothes littered over the top of everything. Not to mention the sticky cum quickly drying on his stomach. He was just starting to clean himself up, and arrange the room back into some sense of normalcy when Cas piped up.

"Pity you're not big on the voyeurism thing. I would've ridden you on a teachers desk." Dean whipped around, eyes wide, jaw dropped. "Oh well, maybe you'll change your mind. But right now I've got to go talk to Gabriel. We need to figure out which one of you Winchester boys is a better fuck" continued Cas to the mostly naked, now completely dumbfounded Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... hope you liked it! My final exams for high school are going to be keeping my busy for the next couple weeks, but after that I'm hoping to get some more destiel written; one with an actual plot of sorts! Also, shameless self-promotion: if you like teen wolf, I post an exorbitant amount of tw-related stuff over at hidinginsideadream.tumblr.com . 'Twould be lovely to have you come visit.


End file.
